


No homo modeling bros

by spacewood



Category: Persona 5
Genre: "no homo right ha ha??", AU, Bi Ryuji, Gay, M/M, More tags to be added, Phantom Theives, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, a lil cannon divergence but not much cause its basically ryuji in anns place, bi character, hrgh this is my first time posting fanfiction, i wrote this at like midnight in a wild crazy of creativity, probably will be multi chapter!, ryuji models, trans yusuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewood/pseuds/spacewood
Summary: When a flustered artist chases after them Ryuji didn't expect him to want Ryuji as his model. Nor did he expect the artist to be so attractive and eccentrically funny and just the lead the Phantom Thieves needed. So whats the harm and getting to know the guy?





	No homo modeling bros

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this will actually get moderately okay but this is a hecking short chapter cause Im lazy and gay BUT THERE IS MORE I WILL HOPEFULLY POST,,, maybe,,,, if I dont loose motivation,,,,

Ryuji hadn't been expecting to be stopped by a flustered artist going after Ann when he had woken up that morning. Now he was feeling tired enough to go back to bed. The creep wouldn't stop rambling about what a great model she would make.  
Good face, the kind that could be found among gods. Good body, something about her being a fine specimen. Blond hair, the color of sunflowers. Like keep it in your pants dude. Ryuji was bi. But he isn't going to try to screw every sexy person under the sun while whispering poetry into their ears.  
"Look Mister, we just met." Cut in Ann. "Why would I model for you withou-" The strange guy stopped her but putting a hand in the air.  
"I was not addressing you." He said and the group went into awkward silence. If he wasn't talking about Ann…  
"You where asking me!" Ryuji sputtered and glanced to the others for back up. Akira just shrugged and Ann seemed looked like she was holding in laughter.  
"Of course." The guy blinked at him owlishly. "Who else."  
"I don't even know your name."  
"Yusuke."  
"We just met."  
"Then before you model we could always met for coffee or lunch in the park."  
"I- I uh- have never done that thing before."  
"I could always give you some pointers before your first session." Ann laughed.  
"And I of course would do my best to direct you." Yusuke added on.  
"Would it be... Nude?" He asked hesitantly.  
"Well that's what I was hoping for and part of the reason I asked you. You presentation is very masculine and you seem comfortable with your body, so confident." He chuckles. "It would be rather rude of me to ask a young lady to do so. The situation might be read differently."  
So this guy was probably heterosexual and Ryuji would probably be nothing more than a model to him. That's fine. A little disappointing if anything.  
"Hm. If I was to do this, how about shirtless with a towel? Kinda getting an greek-y thing going." He mused.  
"Is that a yes." Yusuke straightened up. Like he was ready for Ryuji to strip in the middle of the sidewalk and to start modeling at that moment.  
"It's a 'I'm thinking about it' dumbass." He rolled his eyes. "You're that student of Madarame yeah?"  
Yusuke nodded and Ryuji cut a glance to his teammates. It seemed the gang now had a plan to take down this asshole.  
"Sweet. I've heard about that guy being a mad skilled painter just wanted to make sure you had the cred right?"  
"Quite reasonable." Yusuke said. "So would you like my number and we could meet up so I could get to know you before you model?"  
"Uh yeah sure man." He took Yusuke's phone and plugged in the number. Yusuke gave him a soft smile and tucked some hair behind his ear before taking the phone back.  
"Thank you very much."  
"No problem dude." He chuckled before Yusuke walked away leaving him to turn around to Akira and Ann.  
"Guess who just got us a lead."  
"The same person who just got a date." Ann said.  
"What." He sputtered. "Nah that guy totally gave off a straight vibe. Like I'll be nothing more than a model to him."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Nope. Even if it's not romantic-" Ryuji nodded until she said more. "He definitely was checking you out, other wise he wouldn't have noticed all... That." She waved a hand at his body like she was appeasing a wooden chair. What a lesbian.  
"Akira, bro back me up." Ryuji stares at him in disbelief. The other boy seemed to be shaken out of his train of thought and nodded.  
"You have a point, no matter what this could be helpful." He smiled. "But Ann is definitely right that guy had a gay vibe."  
"There is a thing as meterosexual." Ryuji huffed as they walked off.


End file.
